


the butterfly effect

by starrypines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, mabifica, no billdip here sorry people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypines/pseuds/starrypines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took just one word. One word that shaped Pacifica's entire life. The people she would love and enemies she would make were all decided by that little word she mustered up enough courage to yell.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Pacifica-centric, contains mentions and one scene with abuse, but not physical, and deals with injuries. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the butterfly effect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone~ this is my first ever story on AO3. I've posted on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net before, but never here, so I really hope you guys like it. It's purely Mabifica fluff but it starts out just a teensy bit angsty but nothing too bad.

"You disobeyed me!" Preston's voice boomed loudly as Pacifica as the blonde fought to keep her eyes clear.

"I didn't disobey you. I put my happiness before your selfishness." she retorted unthinkingly. A strange feeling of satisfaction came over her as she saw Preston's bewildered face, but also a feeling of regret.

"How dare you?" Priscilla stuttered, standing beside her husband, "I've never seen this level of disrespect! We didn't raise you this way, Pacifica!"

Pacifica bit her lip. She was standing as if she were in a military base, as if her parents were berating her for not getting her war practice right.

Waking up everyday in this house was war itself. It wasn't completely wrong.

Her hands were folded in front of her as she stood with straight posture, something she grew accustomed to when being yelled at by her parents. She never realized how messed up that was until now. 

"I don't want to disrespect you guys! But I can't do this anymore! I thought Weirdmaggedon would have changed you! I almost died, Mom!" Pacifica practically yelled, and by now the tears were finally flowing.

"That has nothing to do with what we are currently discussing," Preston said dismissively and Pacifica knew he was trying to dodge the bullet, "your mother and I forbade you from seeing that Pines girl again, but you did so anyway. That is extremely disrespectful to us."

Pacifica choked disbelievingly, a hollow, incredulous grin on her face but she wasn't happy right now in the slightest, "That 'Pines girl' saved my life! She's my girlfriend!"

They winced, not entirely used to hearing that term thrown around so lightly from a girl. It wasn't like they minded or anything, but a rich boy was what they pictured for Pacifica. They still do. A tacky, poor peasant wouldn't do. The Northwests were better than that.

"She isn't anything of the sort," Priscilla cut in shrilly, playing with her bangles like she did when she was anxious, "she is not to be your friend, even. Her brother... he might be alright. But she is classless. Her dressing sense, just her in general... we don't like her."

Pacifica scoffed. "But I do! She. is. my. girlfriend! The sooner you accept that, the quicker this'll be over and we can... go back... to being normal."

It wasn't normal.

Preston shook his head. "We are not accepting this. We're giving you a simple choice here, Pacifica. Either you let her go and then things will go back to what they were. If you don't, you are to leave as soon as possible and have no connections with this family anymore, nor your belongings."

Pacifica couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. How were these parents? How could they do this to their own daughter? These manipulative jerks! These-

"So? What do you say? We haven't got all day. Yes or no?" Preston pressed and Pacifica's gaze hardened, sending a chill down Priscilla's spine.

With new-found aggression, like she had never acquired before, her lips formed into a firm scowl and her glare could make people faint.

With a loud and mighty voice that could have shattered glass if this were a movie, she bellowed, "No."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So let me get this straight..." Mabel said slowly as she dabbed an ice pack to the blonde's wounds on her face. A cut on her lip, a black eye and Mabel was pretty sure Pacifica's nose was broken, but they would take care of that later, "you got yourself kicked out... and then got yourself into a fight on your way here..."

Pacifica seemed unamused, but then again, her usually-bubbly-and-happy-go-lucky didn't seem happy either. She was absolutely fuming, most probably towards the blonde's parents' actions. The former Northwest nodded and Mabel took a deep breath.

"Can you at least tell me why you got in a fight?" Mabel asked as she tenderly pressed the pack against the cut on Pacifica's lip, apologizing softly but frantically as the blonde winced.

"They knew I'm - well, was - loaded. So they jumped me. A gang of teenagers, girls and boys. But turns out pepper spray is more handy than I thought. And so are fists. Joke's on them, though, their timing is horrible." Pacifica tried to joke but Mabel wasn't smiling. She appreciated the effort, but no. She was still mad over what her girlfriend's parents' did.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. Mabel couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. She felt like it was her fault that her girlfriend was kicked out, but she wouldn't voice it. This wasn't about her, after all. 

Pacifica nodded stiffly. "I'm fine, Mabes."

It was well after three a.m and Mabel and Dipper were rudely awoken by Stan irritably screaming for them to check the door, seeing someone was banging it. It was too late for anyone to care whether it could have been a serial killer (they probably wouldn't knock) or whatever. Dipper made to go, but Mabel knew he wasn't getting enough sleep lately. Even though Weirdmageddon was four years ago, Dipper still suffered nightmares and paranoia. So she went.

She saw her girlfriend standing before her, looking miserable, bruised and soaked from the pouring rain outside. After a quick squawk of a mixture of concern and shock, Pacifica was yanked in violently and quickly given a spare change of clothes (which was, essentially, one of Mabel's sweaters and baggy pajamas.)

Mabel contemplated taking Pacifica to her room to avoid raising any questions from Stan or Ford, had they been caught, but she remembered her brother was finally getting some sleep lately, so to interrupt him wouldn't be right. So she decided to risk it. The two sat at the dining table with Pacifica leaned back against a chair and Mabel sitting in front of her on her lap.

The rest of the session went on in silence, with Pacifica staring at Mabel's face and watching as her nimble fingers worked around the bruises.

"Thank you..." she said softly and Mabel paused, smiling.

"Are you kidding? You've got nothing to thank me for, Paz. I love you, and that's why I do it. Even if I hated your guts I'd still do it."

"But why would you?" Pacifica asked with a strained voice and Mabel's heart sank, "I've got no money, no home... I've got nothing, but you're still sticking around..."

Mabel wanted to scream. She couldn't, though, since that would overwhelm Pacifica and wake up every resident in the shack. Did she really think herself that worthless? Biting her lip, she put the first-aid kit down on the table and stared straight at Pacifica's face.

"Okay, let's turn this around. You love me, right?" Mabel asked, adjusting herself on Pacifica's lap.

The blonde nodded eagerly. "Yeah, of course! A lot. It would be awkward if I got kicked out for nothing."

Before replying, Mabel snorted at the attempted joke, but continued on nonetheless. "I'm not rich, am I?"

"Well, no, but-"

"I don't have a fancy house, or fancy clothes. Even if my sweaters are fabulously fashionable, they're not exactly Gucci. But you still stuck around. You could've got someone richer, prettier, fancier. But you didn't. You got me, and you never left. For two years you didn't leave once. I've dragged you into all kinds of weird paranormal shit but you never, ever walked away. Why would I do the same thing?" Mabel finished, rendering Pacifica speechless. Damn. She got her.

"I-I don't... I love you. That's why I stuck around. But I was so mean to you and-" before she could finish, Mabel 'tsk'd and waved her hand dismissively.

"That was four years ago, Paz! Things changed! You changed! You sacrificed everything for me and I-I just... I love you, okay? I'd never leave you, I promise."

Pacifica leaned her head against Mabel's chest. "You promise?" she repeated, holding her pinkie up, but her head still remained on her chest. The blonde wrapped her arms around the Pines and pulled her closer towards her, and Mabel wrapped her pinkie tightly around Pacifica's.

"I promise. I will never leave you."

And she never did.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pacifica Northwest's entire life was determined by that word. Had she said its opposite, she would be stuck with a filthy rich snob while she was reduced to be nothing but a mindless baby-machine. No family, no friends...

But she said no. She spent her life happy and free and with the people she loved the most. She never heard from her parents, but she didn't care. She felt clean, like years worth of poison had been sucked out of her. She lived majority of her life the happiest she could be, and Mabel Pines contributed greatly to that. But she was proud of herself. She was proud of stepping up. She cried, laughed, shouted and lived, but never alone.


End file.
